The Other Saga
by soulful-sin
Summary: AU. The Fairly Odd Family thought that their troubles with a certain wish were over. How wrong they were...
1. Identity

**The Other Saga**

Disclaimer: I don't own in any way, shape, or form own Fairly Oddparents.

Chapter One: Identity

Every fairy has an anti-fairy counterpart. A yang to their yin, a negative to their positive. It enables Fairy World to work right and keeps anyone from gaining too much power. Thus, nothing too out of the ordinary occurs.

So, what will happen when this starts to fail? When some child wishes himself to become a fairy godparent and his fairies forget to set up the necessary protocol so that he has a negative counterpart? When even for a minute, there is magic unaccounted for?

Normally, Fairy World would find about such a wish and amend the situation, but this time, they missed. A pair of fairies blew up the Eiffel Tower and there were mass repercussions. So, Fairy World erred. The wish to switch spots with a fairy hadn't even been recorded, the way all wishes granted by fairy godparents were.

After Timmy wished to be a kid again, Cosmo and Wanda thought that would be the end of it. They never thought of any magic Timmy may have performed, miniscule though it might be. All three continued to have various misadventures until Timmy turned twelve.

At the age of thirteen, fairies depart from their godchildren. Teenage years are part of becoming an adult, something fairies can't touch upon. Only rarely is this not the case- the only leverage a fairy godparent has is if the godchild is orphaned. In that circumstance, the godparents become guardians until the child becomes a legal adult, eighteen in the U.S. or whatever passes for a legal adult in other countries.

Cosmo and Wanda weren't concerned about this. They were fairly certain that no catastrophe would befall both parents and were preparing to tell Timmy that, on his thirteenth birthday, one year away, that they would leave and he would forget everything.

This may have all passed without a hitch, if it were not for that one wish Timmy had made when he was ten- the one where he became a fairy.

For Timmy's dark, anti-fairy side still lurked in the recesses of Timmy's brain, unbeknownst to even him. He was plotting (had been since his birth) on how to make Timmy's life horrid. He had finally figured, this person, The Other, on killing Timmy's parents. In fact, he had planned for it all to commence on Timmy's twelfth birthday.

When Timmy became sufficiently miserable, The Other would finally be able to take over his body. No longer would he be a shadow, no, he would have control. It was time to show what Timmy was made of…


	2. Happy Birthday, Timmy Turner

Author's Note: I do not own Fairly Oddparents.

Chapter Two: Happy Birthday, Timmy Turner

Timmy awoke to an alarm, a Cosmo alarm to be exact. He stretched luxuriously and gazed at his fairies, who had just poofed themselves out of the fish bowl.

"It's my birthday!" Timmy shouted, jumping out of bed.

"We know that, sport," Wanda said with a grin.

"Yeah," Cosmo added, "you've only said so every day this month."

He poofed up a calendar which began to squawk all the various reminders Timmy had told him.

Wanda poofed it away. "So, what do you want today, pumpkin?"

"Timmy Turner!" Vicky screeched from the kitchen. "Get down here this instant!"

"Uh, _not_ to be babysat by Vicky? How much worse can this day get?"

Timmy slinked down the stairs, going as slowly as humanly possible, clutching a Cosmo notebook and wearing a Wanda hat (his silly pink hat was in the wash). He had delayed with _everything_ this morning, actually toying with the idea of feigning illness. But Cosmo and Wanda had shot that down pretty fast, since Vicky would doubtlessly send him to school with the bubonic plague. So, here he was, shuffling down the stairs as though he were marching to his own funeral.

"How could my parents abandon me on my own birthday?" Timmy muttered, glaring at a photo of his parents hanging on the wall.

"Cheer up, sport," Wanda said soothingly.

"Yeah!" Cosmo piped. "It can't get much worse!"

"Crackpot Crocker could give us a pop test…"

"Stop talking to yourself and get down here!" Vicky thundered and ran to the stairs. She physically hoisted Timmy off the steps and threw him into a chair. Timmy barely made it intact. The Cosmo notebook didn't, he skidded to the floor and Timmy hastened to pick it up.

"Too slow, loser," Vicky snapped as she appeared like a flash and stepped on poor Cosmo.

"Ow!"

"Stupid talking notebook," Vicky grumbled and kicked Cosmo across the kitchen, where he collided quite painfully with the oven.

At the very instant Cosmo began to howl in pain, Timmy jumped to his defense.

"Hey! Don't kick my stuff!" Timmy snapped, rushing to pick him up.

"_Oh_," Vicky squealed, her eyes sparkling dangerously, "that reminds me."

She pulled out a note, written in Timmy's mother's handwriting. "Your parents left you a note."

Timmy jumped up and lunged for the note, Cosmo in one hand. Unfortunately, he was powerless against Vicky's superior height and reflexes, and a kick in his stomach sent him sprawling. Cosmo slipped from his grasp and slid under the table.

"And, now it's ashes!" Vicky declared, flickering a lighter under it. Timmy watched the note catch fire and disintegrate.

"CLEAN IT UP!"

By the time Timmy finished and retrieved Cosmo, he only had enough time to dash to the bus.


	3. We Now Return You to Your Regularly Sche...

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Fairly Oddparents? I mean, how stupid do you have to be to think I do? Because I don't (and never will).

Chapter 3: "We Now Bring You Back to Your Regularly Schedule Program, Already in Progress

Unlike Timmy, Tootie awoke quite alone. The light from the sun practically forced her eyelids open. No more Timmy blinds- a week ago, when her parents didn't come back from their business trip, Vicky barged into Tootie's room and destroyed everything with Timmy's face on it. Her room was now strangely stark, sunlight pervading every inch of open space, which woke her more effectively than an alarm clock. The thing was she no longer had a clock, anyway, since Vicky had thrown it out the window (much to the distress of some birds).

A brown cat with a little crown above his head, Tootie's godfather, Cal dug his claws into Tootie lightly to force her out of bed. He usually took the form of a cat, except when Vicky was around, and then he was a moth. Cal had only been with Tootie for a year (Fairy World was a little behind on releasing fairies to miserable children) and in the past week, Tootie had had the worst time of her life with or without his help. Vicky seemed to think that she had free reign over the house and worked Tootie day and night, even with Cal.

Tootie groaned.

"Is Vicky here?" She sat up and threw the covers to the side.

"She would have already woken me up…"

Then, she glanced over at where her clock used to be, "I think."

Cal changed into his fairy form and shook his head.

"She's over at Timmy's house, torturing _him_. It seems that his parents went to work early so they could get home earlier. You weren't awake when they rang their doorbell, hauled Vicky out of bed, paid $200 for her to wake up Timmy and get him to school, and then drove off."

"Poor Timmy," Tootie murmured.

"Poor you, you're going to miss the bus." He poofed her into her school clothes, poofed her a breakfast bar, and then poofed her to the street.

Tootie just barely made it. She spurted for the bus, Cal one of her ribbons, and knocked headfirst into Timmy. She shook her head, trying to shake off the pain and dashed up the steps, throwing herself down into the last seat. It was empty, of course, because people knew she sat there and avoided it. Well, actually, she'd only started sitting there recently, when she began avoiding Timmy.

It had been this which had put Tootie over the top, onto Fairy World's "urgent" list. Vicky, always wanting to deprive Tootie of that which made her happy, decided to punish Tootie for her crush. Which meant, every time she tried to escape to her room, Vicky would break down the door and scream at her for three hours. It wasn't the threats on Tootie's own well-being that made her stop; it was those threats concerning Timmy that made her acquiesce.

Tootie sighed raggedly and watched Timmy take his seat by Chester and A.J. His hat was askew, and his notebook looked banged up, but he was in one piece. From the way Vicky had been threatening, Timmy's arms would have been broken. However, there they were, working fine as he gestured and explained his morning.

Now that she'd made it through a Vicky-free morning, she wondered about the rest of the day.

---

If Tootie thought that Timmy hadn't noticed her avoiding him, she was wrong. He _had_ noticed that _and_ that she also walked with a pronounced limp (a result of Vicky tripping her down the stairs on the way to her room). Unfortunately, Timmy had his own problems and she barely registered for more than a few seconds. Wanda, however, worried a bit over Tootie, but then she saw the brown bow on her right pigtail and calmed.

Tootie shuffled her feet and took a while to get to the entrance, careful to be at least ten yards from Timmy. She didn't even look in his general direction, her head hung low, despondent.

"I wish I were at home," she muttered.

"With Vicky?" Cal retorted.

"Never mind."

Since Vicky and Tootie's parents had gone MIA, Vicky was given guardian status. That meant that she was to remain in a place where she could be contracted. Which, in Vicky's case, was watching SoapNet in Timmy's living room (Timmy's parents gave her keys to the house and were nearly at the point of signing over the deed and mortgages over to her). The school needn't have worried- if she _were _in a life or death situation, she'd probably die before Vicky got there.

Meanwhile, as Tootie was in "angst mode", Timmy was sweating bullets. Today was the day he was going ask out Trixie (figuring his birthday would imbue him more than the usual luck) and he kept rehearsing his speech, to the point Chester and A.J. were about to scream.

"Dude-"Chester started, taking a step closer to Timmy.

A.J. held up an arm. His eyes were on Tootie, who had stopped walking at the same instant Timmy and co. had, still a few yards away. He could almost see the aura of misery hanging about her. She looked up and, as soon as she saw Timmy, he caught two conflicting emotions in her eyes- desire and fear. Fear won out and she dropped her gaze.

"Has anyone noticed how oddly Tootie's acting?"

Neither boy cared and they ran ahead into the school, Timmy still chattering away.

"Hey, wait up!"

----

Timmy Turner was in the most dismal mood in the history of dismal moods. Not only had Trixie refused him (quite empathetically- it'd take months for him to live it down); Crocker gave a pop quiz on material he hadn't even taught yet; the cafeteria ran out of food and he had to eat gruel (much to Chester's delight); they played everyone against pink hat in gym dodge ball, and he was partnered with a dead ant for lab. This all, of course, had to occur on his birthday. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that an anti-fairy was following him.

Too bad he didn't know better…

The Other paced in his tiny room in Timmy's mind. He'd planned this for two years, stealing away when Timmy was asleep (taking over Timmy's body) and getting connections. It had taken two years to gain that much power and stolen funds to hire a hit-man who worked at the local McDonald's. He'd planned for Timmy's parents to miss lunch and eat it late, at the exact moment when Timmy's bus would take a detour and pass by. That way, Timmy would see his parents lose their lives. From the Other's point of view, nothing could be more delicious.

Timmy's parents pulled up to the drive-thru, as Timmy could see (not to mention The Other, who had taken control of Timmy's left eye).

They seemed to order a couple of Big Macs, when the car exploded with gun fire and explosives (a bomb had been planted in the trunk and set to react at a certain signal- "can I take your order?")

The children on Timmy's bus ducked but Timmy watched in horror as the car became a mass fireball and his parents burned. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't breath. He couldn't stay here, couldn't let this happen. He had to do something…

"No…" Timmy choked out, ran to the front of the bus, pulled the emergency lever and dashed out, fully intending to do something, although he didn't know what. Too bad The Other had planned for this as well. No way was he going to let everything go up in smoke because of some s_tupid_ heroics on Timmy's part. He had worked too hard for his charge to die on him.

So, instead of running close to the scene, Timmy's legs, over which he had no control, took him as far as The Other could manage. Timmy fought him every step of the way, but The Other knew it wouldn't last long. The deaths hadn't sunk in _yet_. Once they did, Timmy would be too grief stricken to resist.

"Cosmo…Wanda…" Timmy called, the words barely made it past his constricted throat.

They appeared quickly and turned to see his parents' car completely engulfed in flames. They, for once, had nothing to say- all three just watched and listened to the pops that accompanied the explosion. Cosmo and Wanda held hands, both trembling, as they saw his parents' final moments.

"I-I did this, somehow, didn't I?" Timmy cried as his body racked with sobs.

His godparents said nothing, but gazed down at their wands. A teenager with a very similar build and appearance of Timmy but seeming to glow with evil, clad in black and minus the pink hat, plants a "smart bomb", set to explode in the trunk of the Turner family car, in the dark of the night, talks and exchanges money with a black-suited hit man; and his birth, a flash of black and blue in a transfiguration Timmy tried to accomplish, where Timmy blacked out for a few minutes: all of these appeared on their wands. What was even more disconcerting was Timmy's eyes at the moment, where they could see The Other peering out.

"Hello," The Other crooned, as Timmy's body changed to The Other's form, in a voice that sent chills down their spines. "It's time to play."


	4. Descent into Madness

A/N: Double parenthesis equals telepathy.

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, which you should know by now.

Chapter 4: Descent into Madness

Timmy jerked forward as he regained control. His body shrank back to normal and gazed up at Cosmo and Wanda, mouth agape.

"Guys, what just happened?"

Wanda and Cosmo separated and each gave him a searching look.

"You don't know?" They responded in unison.

Jorgen appeared, in all his muscular glory. "You three, Fairy Court, now!"

The three materialized in Fairy Court, amidst much controversy. Even despite Timmy's singed clothing and dazed look, the room was thick with rumors, threatening to suffocate them all. Most of said heresy involved Cosmo and Wanda and their previous failures (too numerous to go into detail over) and a few fairies shot daggers at them with their eyes, damning them for something (they didn't know what yet) Cosmo and Wanda had surely done wrong. The rest of the rumors concerned Timmy, a child notorious in Fairy World, and now it didn't even look, much like the foundation of the rumors, as though he had a leg to stand on.

All three took their seats, Timmy in the chair and his godparents situated on either side. Every eye was on them and Cosmo waved at the jury and audience, perhaps subconsciously trying to relieve the tension.

Jorgen took his place to the left of the judge.

"QUIET, PUNY FAIRIES!" He waved his wand, and Cosmo became gagged and bound.

"To prevent any more stupidity which will both delay the trial and further aggravate me, Cosmo will be silenced. Let the proceedings commence!"

"Proceedings?" Timmy murmured, who felt as though he was drowning.

"Yes, they're-" Wanda started but stopped as Timmy's head hit the table.

There was a collective gasp, but his head slowly rose back up, his eyes glowing eerily.

"Are you all right?" Wanda whispered urgently.

"I am fine," The Other replied, careful only to take over Timmy's consciousness and not his entire body, which would give himself up. He couldn't afford to make a mistake now.

"Okay," Wanda whispered, lying through her teeth. Did he really think she could be so easily fooled?

The rest was rather uneventful, what with Timmy's mind in a fog and The Other taking careful mental notes. He remembered everything occuring, but he needed some backup from Timmy's memories, what he was currently shuffling through. That way, he wouldn't say anything that was completely out of character for Timmy, just in case he had to speak on his own behalf.

He needn't have worried, anyway, since Wanda would not have let him speak, as their custody depended on what transpired.

The judge ruled in their favor, rendering custody unto them, despite the misgivings of the jury. Many of the jury had heard of various problems concerning previous godchildren and were deadlocked until Wanda showed them footage from the Zappys (The Other moved to speak but Wanda moved quicker). And the problems, once examined, weren't entirely their fault, which cleared up enough to give a fair ruling.

They all poofed home, where The Other glowered at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Fools! How dare you-" He spun around to glare at Wanda "—refuse to let me speak. As far as I'm concerned (and I act for Timmy's well-being as well), you're my pawns. You do and act as I command, if you ever wish to see your godchild again. (Although, if you believe that, you are incredibly gullible and all the easier to manipulate). You have no free will and, if you even **_think_ **of rebelling (this goes for you both), I'll kill you."

Cosmo grabbed his wife's arm, eyes wide and shaking like a leaf.

Wanda said, with a courage and conviction she did not feel, "I only work for Timmy."

Cosmo simply stared at her, mouth agape. ((What are you doing! He's dangerous!))

((Maybe he'll back down)) , but her mind voice was weak and shaky.

"Aren't we a little hell raiser?" The Other smirked and pulled out a gun. He aimed, first at Wanda, who gulped, then at the picture of Timmy's parents, and fired two bullets, striking the likenesses both in the forehead. "I hate insubordination."

"Now," he grinned maliciously and switched to Timmy's voice, "let's get wishing."

In his body, The Other cocked the gun at the two. Cosmo and Wanda clung to each other now, in a frantic terror hug, as The Other continued.

"I wish for three things: one, that you two would act as aunt and uncle, as not to arise suspicion; two, a book of dark magic; (after you've accomplished the first two) three, a week without your powers, which will be transferred to me. These will not be returned to you (obviously). Get to work!"

---

Several exhaustive hours later… 

Cosmo and Wanda finally finished making the funeral arrangements. It had taken them all that time to figure out how to plan it, since neither of them had any experience. Fairies rarely died (considering they lived tens of thousands of years) and they had not attended a funeral for many years (the ones they had attended had been for siblings or family of the godchildren they had).

With this completed, Wanda climbed the stairs, occasionally leaning on Cosmo. In addition to no experience with funeral arrangements, they lacked it with climbing stairs, which also showed now. They were fervently hoping that The Other had left (even more so that the whole situation was an illusion or a test from Jorgen) and they could maybe talk to their godchild. Unfortunately, this new method of reaching places was proving to be quite cumbersome, and they continued to fumble up the stairs, Cosmo nearly tripping Wanda up.

She glared at him, but her gaze softened as his eyes filled with tears and he began to sob.

"What's going on here?" The Other snapped, shoving Timmy's door open, the thickly bound musty black magic book held in his left hand.

"We wanted…we wanted…" Wanda, precariously balanced, faltered on both her request and the last step, leaning heavily on a still blubbering Cosmo.

"Wanted what?" The Other spat, stepping out into the hallway a few paces, so that he was directly in front of them, and Wanda, faced with the unpleasant prospect of having to look up at this repugnant being, hesitated.

He grinned spitefully, his eyes twinkling cruelly.

"Well? Oh, wait, let me guess. You wanted to talk to Timmy." He threw the book at Wanda's chest.

"Well, too damn bad!"

Wanda fell backwards, her head hitting every step until the momentum ceased and she was unconscious. She was about half way down and Cosmo rushed to cradle her head, bleeding in the back.

He turned to glare at The Other, only to discover he was no longer there. The door slammed, sounding very much like a coffin closing, and Cosmo cried in earnest. They were alone, so very, very, alone.

---

Telepathy:

In this world, people/fairies with true love can communicate mind to mind. I got the idea watching FOP (naturally), as Cosmo and Wanda seem to act together without verbally expressing any concerns. So, I figured they must work them out somehow, and here it is. This theory does seem to hold true, except for "Pipe Down", but bare in mind I came up with the story over the summer (and just decided to pen it now) and that episode hadn't aired yet.


	5. Where Fore Art Thou, Timmy Turner?

A/N: The language level will rise considerably, as The Other is rather fond of vulgarity.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairly Oddparents, do you think I'd just sit here and let the world pass me by?

Chapter Five: Where Fore Art Thou, Timmy?

Cosmo half dragged, half carried Wanda to the couch, and collapsed. He didn't know how much he could take. There was no way he could stand against The Other, and without Wanda, he was completely lost. Althought it was true he was only alone until Wanda recovered, Cosmo didn't think much further than five minutes in advance.

While he was sweating bullets and whimpering, the doorbell rang. Cosmo gazed up at it and stared.

The Other, ignoring the blood on the rug, dashed to retrieve the book he threw at Wanda.

_Why the hell did I throw something I needed?_ The Other thought, scowling. He scooped it up and turned to look at Cosmo. His hands shook with anger and he dropped the book again.

"What the hell is your problem? Answer the damn door!" The Other spat and Cosmo felt the hairs on his back stand up straight.

_Only Jorgen makes me this scared. Wah! I'm scared!_

Despite his fear, Cosmo knew better than refuse a request from someone more powerful (even if it was temporary), and darted to the door, and saw A.J. and Chester, the latter holding a can of tuna wiggle. They had been present and saw most of the catastrophe, not all, as when Timmy gallivanted off, the driver made a U-turn, much to the chagrin of some blood lusting youth and went an alternate route home. It stuck, despite it being the last day of school and they wanted to ensure Timmy's safety.

"Hey," Chester whispered to A.J., "it's that guy Timmy hired to be his father."

"I thought they disappeared?" A.J. whispered back.

The Other materialized on the wooden banister. The book was clutched in his left hand again as he gave a cursory glance to Timmy's friends. His hearing was supernaturally acute and he knew their conversation. After another sweep of Timmy's memories, he figured that he was equipped to deal and dispose of these children.

_They don't know what they're dealing with. Fools_.

He crossed the foyer and shoved Cosmo to the side.

"Hey!" Cosmo objected, but The Other's glare stilled him.

"Hello. I suppose you would like to see Timmy, yes?" The Other drawled, suppressing a smile._  
_

_My, my. Isn't this buck-toothed buffoon popular? The topic du jour is to talk to him. They should relish any words they may exchange with him; he will be unable to answer much when I'm finished. I doubt they will be when he is six feet under their feet._

Chester and A.J. nodded, they were unaware of the sinister dialogue in The Other's mind. Nonetheless, he registered somewhere, like everything Timmy did supernaturally. Something was greatly amiss, although they'd be hard put to identify it. After all, the only situations involving magic they'd been in didn't even scale against this.

"And you would be?" A.J. asked, being polite; he demanded chivalry but the reason was unclear. A.J. didn't know that his responses were scripted and anything he did was no longer his to do. The Other had a little power, because of the spell to make these procedures go to his aid, and he didn't feel comfortable with the intelligence of this child. Although A.J. had human fallibility, including the desire to write off anything to do with magic as coincidence or ignore it all together, if he remained more than a few minutes, he might unravel some of The Other's carefully constructed plans.

"I am…" _Who am I? I must be clever, if I say something impossible, he'll catch on._

"I'm a cousin of Timmy's. My name is ­­­­­­­­­­Lorenzo. That green haired man is my father, Kramer, and the pink haired woman, asleep (_with a concussion, what awful timing_) is my mother, Wilma. We heard about the tragedy and moved to help him (_is that possible?_). (_ I forgot to explain Timmy! Shit!)_ Timmy is asleep upstairs, wouldn't want to be disturbed. The event was devastating and we expect he will sleep through the night."

Chester turned to leave, and The Other assumed that A.J. would follow. He was much mistaken, as he remained, moving not an inch.

_Shit! Just leave, damn you. You must have more important things to do than interrogate me_. _The spell's power is weaning, and if he remains, I will lose what little control I had._

A.J. realized his mind was going in circles, and whenever it approached what ­­­­Lorenzo said, it pulled back. Unfortunately, A.J. was used to out thinking people, and he managed to state just what was wrong.

"If you're Timmy's cousin, why have I never heard of you? And you must live rather close to here, but what has happened to your house? I'm familiar with Timmy's aunt Gertrude, not with Aunt Wilma and Uncle Kramer (although I have seen them). Why are you referring to the death of Timmy's parents so coldly?" A.J. stood with his hands over his chest.

The Other stood, intimidated by this child, and he couldn't think clearly. While he struggled for the words, Timmy struggled for control, and The Other doubled over. Regrettably, the lapse was too short, and The Other finally came up with something to reply.

"I apologize. I'm putting distance between myself and the deaths, to delay the inevitable. If I were to ponder, I would howl with despair. (_Yeah, right_). I have been away at college, so you have not met me yet, though I believe you have seen my parents. A kind neighbor is watching our house until we can move Timmy to a place of comfort. Now, I must go check on Timmy."

With those words, The Other shoved the door closed in their faces.

His back to the door, The Other sank to the floor. He didn't know why, but his body was wracked with pain, and he could feel Timmy pushing against him again. Were his friends enough to make Timmy want to talk?

_I thought he was sufficiently miserable…_

((Get out of my body!)) Timmy snapped at The Other, and forced him back down, as the doorbell rang again.

Timmy meant to open the door, but he saw blood on the carpet, and…Cosmo? What was he doing as a human, just standing there? Where was Wanda? What was going on?

Cosmo cocked his head.

"Timmy?" He asked shyly, afraid of what might be if it weren't.

"Cosmo, what's going on? I don't remember anything since I hit my head." Timmy meant to quiz Cosmo at length, but Vicky grabbed Tootie and used her to ram the door open.

Timmy smacked into the wall and saw stars.

Tootie stumbled, head spinning, and her vision blurry. She saw Timmy and attempted to flee, but her legs wouldn't cooperate and she plopped down at Timmy's feet instead. Her breathing was ragged, and Timmy could see she had a black eye, in addition to a brown ribbon with a floating crown.

_Tootie has a fairy godparent_? Timmy thought, perplexed, while The Other sulked, paying attention to everything but able to do nothing.

"Where was that hunksicle I saw a few minutes ago? I only came over to see him, not this stupid twerp!" Vicky growled.

She stepped on Tootie, who moaned, and walked into the kitchen, where she sat at the table, waiting. Her fingers drummed on the table, driving both Timmy and Tootie mad.

"Hi, Timmy," Tootie said softly, realizing she was cornered.

"I guess you caught me."

"What hunksicle?" Timmy asked, meeting Cosmo's eyes.

"What's going on here?"

Timmy helped Tootie up, and noted her ribbon was talking to her but it was too low for Timmy to hear anything. Tootie gained courage from it, whatever it said. She nodded imperceptibly, and looked him in the eye, but soon began to cry.

"I can't _do_ this," Tootie whispered to Cal. "What if she comes after him?"

"She's sitting in the kitchen, and besides, she won't do anything with Cosmo and Wanda here." Cal responded.

"Cosmo and Wanda? You mean they're here? But why?" Tootie, during one of her previous stalkings, accidentally discovered them, but Cal swore her to secrecy.

"Someone wished for them to be human. I can't detect any magic from them. I doubt the wish was made by Timmy because he would have nothing to gain and much to lose."

They stopped when they noticed Timmy was staring. He couldn't help it- this was the first time he'd seen someone completely ignore him and talk to their godparent like he didn't exist. Also, Tootie wasn't whispering very quietly and neither was her fairy. What they spoke about only served to render him more confused.

"You know who Cosmo and Wanda are? And since when do you have-" Timmy began, but Tootie cut in.

"I spied (sorry!). For a year," Tootie said, so quickly Timmy wasn't certain she spoke English.

He wasn't sure which Tootie he disliked more, hyperactive, love-struck Tootie or shy, frightened Tootie. The change was evidently due to Vicky, who had become crueler for reasons unknown.

_Maybe,_ Timmy mused, _it was 'cuz of boys thinking she's 'Icky'. Not that I really blame them._

They talked for ten minutes, because Tootie was anxious to see if Vicky carried on any threats. Once Tootie was reassured (again and again) that he suffered no bodily harm at Vicky's hands, they fell to silence and the loudest sound was Vicky.

Tap, tap. Vicky's fingers still drummed on the table.

Timmy hummed along; it was "Icky Vicky". She probably didn't even realize what she was doing, making all the more humorous.

"Icky Vicky…" Tootie sang and Timmy chimed in, even finishing with the dance he and Chip had done two years ago.

((Did I just bond with Tootie?)) Timmy thought, inadvertently sending it her way.

((Maybe.)) Tootie responded and they both jumped.

Before Timmy had time to ask someone who might know better (that someone now being Cosmo, unfortunately), his stomach lurched and he gasped. It felt like his gut was being wrenched from his innards. The Other had sensed his good mood and wanted to stop it.

It was just his job in life, that, and making sure the people who sponsor sci-fi get it cancelled ASAP. There is always evil in the world to make people miserable and ruin their lives. The Other loved both.

Timmy bolted to the downstairs bathroom, aware of Tootie's stare but more aware of The Other, always paranoid of being discovered. He really wanted to be back in control, but actually, his main goal was…he really needed to pee.

So, as poor Timmy's body changed from his own to another's, The Other managed his business. He forgot, disused to human affairs, to close the door, giving any one who cared to a full view. No one cared, though, and it passed.

The Other sped off to the kitchen, but slowed as he become within earshot of Vicky. She probably would consider it a turn-off if he practically cart wheeled into her lap and told her she must go on a date with her so he could steal her energy. Besides, if Timmy's memories served him right, she wasn't the sort of person you ever wanted to be happy around. He knew she also earned a considerable revenue from the Turners (90 of their money went to her) and he was certain she was upset about her deaths from a logical standpoint- no more money.

The Other slid into the kitchen and grinned at no one in particular. He had to play hard to get first.

So, through trickery (and accidentally turning on the stove and burning his left butt cheek), "Lorenzo" captured Vicky's heart and her time on a non-negotiable affair- a date. At nine o'clock, tomorrow night.

Vicky walked out, dragging Tootie along. The door slammed shut and its finality rang throughout the house.


	6. The Date From Hell

Disclaimer: You-know-who owns FOP. And, I'll give you ten guesses who it is. (And if you say Voldemort, you get a free Crucio.)

Chapter Six: I Know What You Did Last Night

The house was dead, except for Cosmo's weeping. Shadows played in the windows, darting here and there. The Other had shut off the lights, and Cosmo sat in the dark, Wanda's head in his lap.

She stirred, murmuring softly nothing he could make out. Her eyes fluttered, struggling to figure out why the world she had just left, and this world, were both in darkness.

"Wanda!" Cosmo cried joyously, bouncing up and down, much to her discomfort. She wound up falling off his lap, on to the floor.

"You're awake!"

"I had the worst nightmare- Timmy's parents were murdered by a sinister force controlling Timmy and he stole our powers, while our powers were being taken, he threw a book at me, and I fell down the stairs," Wanda groaned

Cosmo stared. For once, he was in the loop.

"Well…" His eyes got big and watery.

"Actually…"

"Oh. It would have been much nicer had it remained a dream," Wanda mused, and felt the back of her head, which was matted with blood.

Upstairs, they could hear The Other pacing, his feet practically wearing holes in Timmy's floor. Once in a while, he'd mutter something, there'd be an accompanying boom, and the whole process would repeat itself. A flick of red flashed in front of their eyes and The Other let out a shriek that shattered a few windows.

Wanda, still staring at the ceiling (which was Timmy's floor), picked herself up and sat next to Cosmo on the couch. She had the sneakiest suspicion The Other was listening in one them, and decided to take the necessary precautions.

((Cosmo-))

((YAY! YOU'RE SPEAKING IN THOUGHT SPEECH!)) Cosmo yelled telepathically and snuggled up against her.

Wanda clutched her head. Although mind speech was very intimate and even a whisper could be picked up, Cosmo had a tendency to shout, making Wanda's head feel like a very badly tuned orchestra played in her head. She appreciated his enthusiasm, but her head still ached from the concussion.

((Calm down, pumpkin,)) Wanda responded, a bit of her irritation seeping through. It was impossible to hide any emotions in thoughts, which was why the power was reserved for true love. If you're not truly in love with someone, would you really want them in your head? However, since thought speech was so much more intimate than sex, because you were mind to mind and there were no secrets, they couldn't disguise the slightest slip of mood.

Cosmo froze and she could feel misery slipping in again. _This_ was why she had to be careful, even in thoughts. He was super sensitive to these things.

((Sorry, sweetie. My head still hurts you dropped me on the floor! and I'm anxious for Timmy. What's going on with him?))

((I don't know.)) Cosmo's worry lined his speech and Wanda bit her lip. When you've been married as long as they have, emotions bleed over in mind to mind. As though Wanda wasn't worried already over her godson, she now had to deal with Cosmo as well. If you weren't used to it, it could drive you mad.

((Cheese!)) Cosmo cried, as the smell of a noxious burning liquid filled their nostrils.

((No, actually, that's-))

Timmy's dresser suddenly fell through and landed a few inches to Wanda's left. A bright orange slime dripped on the edges of the hole, burning in the wood.

"Shit!" The Other screamed and Cosmo and Wanda covered their ears.

"What the fuck did I do?" The Other snapped and stuck his head in the gap. Unfortunately, the ceiling continued to erode and he fell on the dresser, head first. He howled as the acid peeled away the skin on his forehead.

Had Cosmo not been terrified of The Other, he'd be on the floor, rolling with laughter. Wanda could hear his laughter in hishead and she suppressed a smile. Here, The Other was an absolute dictator, but, in this moment, he was darting about, engulfed in flames.

He paused, uttering a soft scream. "What are you two staring at?" Flames licked at his hair gel, meeting it with a hiss.

((A fool.)) Wandasent to Cosmo, whose only reaction was absolute mirth. What was so amazing about this was his face, composed so seriously. Were Wanda not a bit more than frightened, Cosmo was enough to get _her_ going.

The Other blushed, only a little darker than the flames surrounding him. He hadn't been waiting for a response, anyway. Particularly out of that bitch.

"I, uh, am to take Timmy's parents' room. It's bigger, anyway."

He stomped up the stairs, throwing a silent tantrum. The flames died, leaving ash on his hair and his clothing. Everything was badly singed, but nothing more so than his eyebrows, barely there.

((I bet that gigantic gap might've changed his mind!)) Cosmo sent with mirth.

They smirked at this, but dashed into the kitchen when the rest of his floor caved in. Despite the dust choking their lungs, they grinned from ear to ear.

((Trapped in his own foolishness,)) Wanda sent with satisfaction, having problems walking to the chair. Her legs didn't want to float.

((Wonder what he's planning up there, though)), She continued, but Cosmo grabbed a humungous block of Swiss cheese out of the fridge and began chomping down.

If Wanda thought it was hard to get Cosmo's attention under normal circumstances, while he ate cheese, it was nearly impossible. Even if she verbalized her thoughts, instead of just sending as is, he'd still be oblivious.

Another boom came and it only took a few seconds for them to realize the kitchen was directly below Mr. and Mrs. Turner's room. Hopefully, there'd be no more ceiling cave-ins, otherwise, they'd be forced to share a floor with The Other, a rather unpleasant prospect.

((I heard you.)) Cosmoreplied after a few minutes in silence.

((I just don't know. You're the smart one in the family. You're the one who actually studied in the fairy academy. They only passed me because they really didn't want to keep me in there longer than they had to.))

Wanda smiled, recalling the three-headed dragon Cosmo had a fondness for, torturing cadets and marines alike. The flame broiled doors and giant thundering steps, she knew she would never forget. Especially striking was Jorgen trying to force a destruction bent dragon to disappear "from whence it came". It did, but not before wholly demolishing the academy.

Cosmo put down his cheese and gazed across the table at Wanda. He rested his head on his palms and his mind was blank.

((What happened while I was out?))

Instead of telling her, Cosmo showed her his memories, including his feelings as they happened. The result was a whirlwind of information, and Wanda took a few minutes to recover.

Once she had, they talked long into the night, until the booms ceased and The Other was safely, they surmised, asleep. There were theories about Vicky, Cal, and how to get Timmy back. Little did they know that the key to his salvation lived a few doors down, in the same house as his arch-enemy.

She was asleep, untroubled. Vicky had left her alone and actually had been kind for once- Tootie's arms wrapped about a Crimson Chin action figure, with one thousand"Ihate Vicky"actionphrases, which Vicky hadn't torched (like she'd said), but simply hidden in the gas tank of her car. Greatly excited over her first date (Vicky scared human boys something fierce), she had pulled it out of the tank, dripping wet, and threw it on Tootie's bed. Whistling on the way to her room, it took Tootie a full ten minutes to discover that her sister had a somewhat sweeter side. (If you could call taking something that clearly belonged to someone else and then returning it dripping in gasoline 'sweet'). 

Little did she know, as Cosmo and Wanda fell asleep, arms around each other, that the end was near.


	7. I Know What You Did Last Night

AN: This chapter contains somewhat explicit, non-consensual sex. If this disturbs you, you have been warned, do not read further.

Disclaimer: I am quite certain Butch Hartman would not like it if I owned Fairly Oddparents.

Chapter 7: The Date From Hell

Il Maestro, the place. It was the spiffiest place in Dimmesdale, and Vicky and The Other stepped out of the black limo he'd rented onto the concrete walkway. Green shrubs were softly lit by hidden yellow lamps and they covered the corners. Vines scaled the walls, hugging them. The door was dark green, adorned with a golden doorknob.

Vicky had her hair in a bun, a gold frog clasp holding it up. She wore a strapless, light orange dress which went down to her knees, carried a small orange purse, and donned black boots which ended about mid-calf.

The Other wore a black suit and his hair was split down the center. He had on black gloves, something Vicky should have found suspicious, had she noticed them for more than a second. Another thing she should have found suspicious was a black handkerchief, wet with chloroform, sticking out of his front left pocket. However, he didn't exude danger and Vicky was too enthralled with the actual experience to notice much.

He held the door open for her, the model of a perfect gentleman. Through out the rest of the night, he continued to act the part, despite Vicky's screaming matches and his own disdain for a "pushover" act. This figured into his perfect plan, and what he hoped to accomplish tonight.

Vicky, disused to such lavish drinks, didn't even notice that her drink had been replaced with 100 proof alcohol, some pretty potent stuff. She grew drunker as the hour grew later, finally at a point where The Other grew sick of her and decided the formal part of the date was over. The first part of the night's goal accomplished, Vicky was in no position to fight Timmy's goldfish, much less an entirely sober, driven man.

Paying the bill with stolen funds (much like the limo and tux); they left through the back, into a dim, dirty, cluttered alleyway. A high wall was on their right, three dented garbage cans in front. To their left was a maze of cardboard boxes and dumpsters, impossible to maneuver in an inebriated state. He walked all over Dimmesdale, particularly looking for a restaurant that leaded out to such a bleak place.

Vicky threw up in one of the garbage cans and stumbled, her knees weak. Her vision doubled and she had no energy left as he pinned her against the wall, his hands on her shoulders. She blinked up at him, confused and angry. No one could do this crap to her and get away with it.

The Other's right hand caressed her cheek while his left ripped off her dress. His eyes were a cold blue and he felt nothing as he took in her pitiful frame. It had to be someone close to Timmy, but must it be with someone so puny in the chest?

He grinned maliciously.

"We can do this the hard way, or, you could just let me have your energy. What do you say?"

His left hand moved from her face to the gun on his belt. One finger lovingly stroked the trigger. He would if he had to (hence the gloves).

Vicky whimpered, but The Other only become more encouraged. His hardness was almost painful as he ripped off her panties and unbuckled his own pants.

Something inside Vicky, despite the dense fog which currently descended over her, kicked in and she began to struggle, her arms circling wildly. Although she didn't hit him, her whole body shook, becoming difficult to pin down.

The gun was pressed to her temple and she slowly stopped, her eyes wide and terrified. Breaths came in gasps as he tried to make sense of the situation. He had been so debonair…

Forcing her legs open, he eased himself inside her, sliding in and out. The more she struggled, trying her best to hit him in the balls, the more power he drew from her. He could feel the power growing exponentially until…

In an explosion of energy, Vicky's defenses finally crumbled and The Other could feel her raw hatred and anger filling his being. Every cell was alive and humming as he withdrew himself from her bloody feminity.

Vicky collapsed, barely conscious and blissfully unaware of what happened. Not wanting to take any chances, The Other pressed the rag to her mouth and transported himself home, where he dropped her on the couch, not changing her appearance in the slightest. He added a finishing spell to keep from leaving and transported up to bed. She was Cosmo and Wanda's problem now.


	8. How I Hate to Get Up in the Morning

Disclaimer: You're getting drowsy, very drowsy. You're going to go out and mail me $20 in money orders, so I can buy Kodomo no Omocha. You are not going to sue, since I don't own FOP. You are awakening, with a sudden urge to go to the post office. 

Chapter Eight: How I Hate to Get Up in the Morning

Vicky felt like she'd been slammed into a wall, dragged from underneath a burning truck, and then shot. Her head was pounding, and she thought that maybe that was the reason why her eyes were playing tricks on her. Maybe her sense of touch as well, who knew what havoc her mind could wreak in this state.

There was no way she was covered in her own blood (only on her thighs) and absolutely no way she was nearly naked on Timmy Turner's couch. She didn't know what kind of twisted joke this was, or who had done it, but they were going to pay. Big time. As soon as she found out….

"Have a good night?" A pink haired woman, wearing a yellow t-shirt,with the oddest hairdo, inquired. There was a great deal of sarcasm in her voice, but her eyes showed pity.

"What's going on here? Did you put me here? Is this your idea of a joke? I'll kill you! I'll-"Vicky reached out to strangle her, but she pushed her arms aside.

"I think you need to remember what happened last night," the woman said softly.

"You also deserve some explanations. Cosmo?"

The acrid smell of burning bacon and cheese filled their nostrils, and Vicky gagged. Whoever Cosmo was, he couldn't cook very well.

"I'm making breakfast. See?" Cosmo yelled, and removed the skillet from the stove, but dropped it.

"Owie!"

He rushed to the pink haired woman, his hands blistering.

"Wanda," he moaned, "make it better."

Vicky pulled a face. Who was this guy? Did he really expect her to treat him like a baby? If it were her, she'd bat him over the head.

Wanda stared at his hands. She didn't know what to do. Normally, she'd just use magic, but she couldn't use magic now. What did humans do when they burned themselves?

Vicky snickered and Wanda shot her a dirty look.

"I don't think you're in a position to laugh at anyone. Now, tell me what to do."

"Just let it blister. Like I care," Vicky shot back.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" Cosmo started crying.

_These people. How can they have no idea how to treat a burn? Suckers. No way am I going to help them…_ Vicky thought, but her thoughts dropped off when she heard The Other humming above her, in the newly fixed ceiling. Everything came rushing back to her, what little of her alcohol damaged memory she had.

Her cheeks flushed.

_I don't know who they are, but I'm in a far worse condition_._ They could just throw me out on the street like this, and my reputation would be shot, everything would be shot. I guess I better help them, at least for the time being, until I get out of this hell-hole_.

Feeling awful for doing something kind, Vicky muttered, "Run cold water over it and then put some ice on it. He'll be fine."

Wanda, stunned for a moment, stared until Cosmo's howling brought her back to the now.

_She has nothing left, does she? I feel sorry for her. I guess whatever anger she had at the world died last night. She lost whatever made her alive_, Wanda thought, her arms wrapped around Cosmo as she helped him run cold water over his hand.

Alone again, Vicky had time to take in the true measure of the situation. Her mouth tasted like vomit, but she didn't remember throwing up. She badly wanted to take a shower.

Ashamed and abashed, Vicky asked quietly, directing her words at Wanda, who seemed more assertive than Cosmo, "Did I throw up?"

Wanda, a crying Cosmo in tow, walked back in.

"Yes. We were instructed to take care of you. It's our punishment for being so close to Timmy."

"What do you mean, 'being so close to Timmy'? Where is the twerp?" Vicky reddened. "Is he here?"

Cosmo and Wanda shared a sidelong glance Vicky couldn't decipher. Words she never could have caught passed between them. They were discussing how much was enough.

((She should at least know that Timmy's not coming back for a while.)) Wanda transmitted.

((But what about...?)) Cosmo responded.

That was a problem. Without their powers, would Jorgen be able to take them away from Timmy and give him different godparents if they let someone in on it? Vicky wasn't the most trustworthy of people, but could last night have taught her the value of keeping her mouth shut? Would they be removed as soon as the week was up?"

As if by divine intervention, Cosmo recalled an ill-used, old page of Da Rules. It stated that in cases of extreme emergency, when fairy godparents are without powers, they ciykd tell a human that is not their godchild about their true position. This same rule also ensured that the third party would not sell them out, since, once activated, it required someone who could break the seal to allow them that ability. If they ever even tried, they'd become deaf, mute, and their hands and feet would fall off. Fairy World was kind of strict about certain things.

He shared what he recalled with Wanda, who was frankly astonished that he remembered something she didn't. However, he was right, she conceded, and turned to face Vicky again. She'd tell the girl, but after she had the chance to freshen herself up. It wasn't right to throw a bombshell at her the way she was, regardless of her past cruelty.

"Go take a shower and then come back. There are towels in there and we'll find you something to wear. You need a little time to recover before we start explaining, anyway." Wanda sighed.

Vicky didn't need to be told twice. She started to walk upstairs, when Wanda stopped her.

"Don't go up there. The Other, er, Lorenzo's there."

She didn't need to clarify. No one wanted to face him, and none had more reason to avoid him than Vicky. There had to be another bath around here.

"Behind the kitchen, to the right. It's fine." Wanda motioned with her arm, and Vicky quickly complied.

Whoever they were, they knew her through Timmy, but were still nice to her. Go figure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky returned to find Cosmo and Wanda sitting at the kitchen table, Cosmo clutching an enormous ice pack. There was some breakfast on the table, scrambled eggs and bacon, likely Wanda's doing. A jug of orange juice was there, as well as a glass of water and a couple of Advil.

"I wasn't sure you were hungry, but those," she indicated the pills, "should reduce your hangover. The water is in case you're thirsty or you need something to wash those down with. You probably shouldn't have any juice, because it's acidic."

"Why are you guys being so nice? If I know you, I've blackmailed you at some time. If you know me through Timmy, then you know that I'm a bitch, so what gives?"Vicky nodded and slid into a seat opposite her, eyes downcast.

They _had_ been nice to her. When she stepped out of the shower, someone had gone through the trouble of retrieving her own clothes and a white pill. The pill, as one might guess, was the morning after pill, so that she wouldn't get pregnant, which was _very_ thoughtful.

"We need you," Wanda said, cutting right to the chase.

Cosmo, who was busy scarfing down Cheese Nips, didn't add. His hand was better, their magic was slowly returning to them, because The Other had surplus energy. In a few hours, the burns wouldn't be there at all.

"Let me explain. We are Timmy's fairy godparents, but, at the moment, we're powerless. We know you because we were assigned to Timmy to help him fend off the misery you caused him. You don't know us, since, before The Other came along, we weren't allowed to reveal ourselves to anyone but Timmy. We have a set of rules, and, if we are revealed, Timmy loses us forever."

Vicky said nothing to such an extraordinary statement. Wanda knew she was listening, however, but that she was a little shell shocked at the moment. This was good, since Wanda had neither the time nor the energy to deal with a fully engaged Vicky.

Without magic, Cosmo and Wanda were exhausted. Magic gave them energy (sleep helped too), but it was mostly magic that made them chipper and ready to deal with whatever life threw them. Likewise, Vicky was hung-over and in a daze, making her nearly as alert as they were.

"Timmy's parents were murdered by a sinister force we call The Other. He was caused by a wish gone array that manifested itself as anti-fairy, our evil counterpart. His ultimate plan is to completely destroy Timmy (he has already crippled his emotional state, preventing Timmy from fighting back) and take over completely.

"Anyone whom Timmy has strong feelings for, such as hatred, you, or love, us, is big on his list. We were chosen because of our closeness to Timmy and our magic (mostly the second). Since you had no magic to drain, The Other took your energy by alternate means…

"There is a counter spell which will forcibly exorcise him from Timmy's body when uttered at the same moment as his spell. We won't be able to accomplish this for more than a few days, since The Other has our powers until the week is up. Even so, we lack the complete control the spell requires, we need someone else." Wanda said, and took a gulp of orange juice, since her throat was parched.

"You." Cosmo said, taking his eyes off his Cheese Nips to gaze at Vicky. There was no trace of humor in his face.

"Yes. We need your help to do this, since the spell requires both family and an enemy. It would be in your best interest, since you can't leave the house," Wanda finished.

"What?" Vicky choked "What do you mean, I can't leave the house? Why not?"

"The Other placed a charm on the door, prohibiting your exit. He means for you to stay until his preparations are complete. He plans to use our energy on the spell, and to-" Wanda faltered, taking her eyes off Vicky and swiveling around to meet Cosmo's gaze. She gained strength from him, and continued, "to take you by force again. The resulting energy would be enough to kill Timmy and more than likely, destroy civilization as we know it.

"So, you have a choice. It's not a good one, and it'll probably go against every fiber in your body, but-"

"I'll do it," Vicky murmured, "if it'll get me out of here."

She made the choice none too soon, as The Other dashed down the steps, holding a briefcase and singing loudly, rather off-key. There was an enormous grin on his face and he hadn't even bothered to change his outfit, since Vicky's blood remained. He crossed the threshold and walked into the kitchen, grabbed Wanda's plate.

"Good morning all. I hope last night was as good for you as it was for me." He grinned at Vicky, who luckily had nothing left in her system to throw up.

"It's the funniest thing. I awoke this morning, glanced out my window, and there was a small child sleeping on the doorstep. She had pigtails and a plaid skirt, and her arms were wrapped around a plastic Crimson Chin doll." He opened the case and threw its content on the table.

"I trust she belongs to you!"

Tootie knocked over the orange juice (spilling on Wanda), and awoke to find Vicky, Cosmo, Wanda, and The Other staring down at her.


	9. In the Fog, There is a Glimmer of Hope

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

Chapter Nine: Out of the Fog, There is a Glimmer of Hope

Tootie didn't know how she'd gotten there in the first place. Where this guy had come from, why he looked like Timmy, these questions danced about in her head. Also, how on earth had she fit in such a tiny briefcase? That thing looked like it barely held a microwave plate, much less her.

Vicky, who, for all the world might deny any love for her sister, really wanted to scream. God, how could Tootie have gotten herself into this mess? She might have actually screamed, if The Other hadn't walked over to slip his arm about her. How did she (and now, Tootie), wind up in this fix? When Timmy Turner came back, oh, was he in for it!

The Other grinned at Tootie, who tried to jump gracefully from the tabletop. "Good morning, sweetie. Pleased to meet you, I'm going to be your new uncle," he announced to all.

In an undertone, to Vicky, "You're damn lucky I didn't shoot her on sight. I've got enough to deal with without a fucking little kid around."

He shoved her into the cabinet and Wanda and Cosmo jumped to leave. All hopes of a peaceful breakfast down the drain, they wanted to be as far away from The Other as humanly possible. Too bad The Other had no intention of letting them go anywhere.

"Stay," he motioned with his pistol, aiming at Tootie, who had one foot outside the kitchen, "stay and eat. We can have a nice family breakfast."

Tootie gulped and slowly walked back to the table. If her eyes weren't deceiving her, Timmy shone through The Other like a star. If this was true, then there had to be some way of reaching him.

Vicky pulled herself up and met Wanda's eyes. The most peculiar expression was on her face. On the outside, she looked terrified, but her eyes were gleaming with triumph.

Cosmo, not trusting himself to speak and in turn be abused, kept mercifully silent. He lowered himself back down and was startled to see Tootie had an aura. The Other also had one, but it was subdued, like he was restraining something. Was he the only one seeing this?

((No, I see it as well. I know what it is, too. That blue light aura around The Other is Timmy!))

((It's getting stronger.))

He was right. It looked bizarre, a purple aura battling through to the blue one. Only they could see it, too, because Vicky looked downright puzzled. It was a battle of the minds, and The Other was losing.

The Other glared at Tootie. This girl, who, when he first touched her, felt electricity pass through his body, was now in his mind. No, correction, not his mind, Timmy's. She'd bypassed him and gone straight to Timmy, with a fierceness born of love.

_Fine, if she wants to play this way, she should be prepared to fight dirty_.

He drew out his gun and aimed at Tootie, but his whole body became paralyzed. Even though this girl didn't register as high as Trixie Tang in Timmy's level of interest, Timmy blocked him from hurting her. She was talking to him now, on a level The Other would never accomplish, since he was born in hate and would die in hate.

((Timmy!)) Tootie squealed, her thoughts reaching out to embrace him.

Then, she sent, quieter, ((What's going on?))

((That's what I'd like to know. How are you doing that?))

The Other lurched and diminished, down to Timmy, who looked pale and a bit frightened, but otherwise unscathed. He had barely been there for a few seconds before Cosmo and Wanda swept him up into a hug, their eyes shining with tears. Poor kid, he had no idea what merited such a welcome.

Vicky just watched, constraining a smile. "He is your godchild."

Timmy stared and jumped out of his godparents' arms.

"Aaah! Vicky! Guys, why are you just standing there? Icky Vicky's in our house, and _how does she know about you_!"

"Point taken, twerp. I'm not here because I love you. Don't you know what happened?" Vicky smirked.

"Not really, no. I don't remember much at all." He glanced down at his shirt, or rather, The Other's tuxedo.

"Why is there blood?"

"Sit, stay." Wanda said, in an eerie imitation of The Other.

"This is a long story."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy ate his eggs and bacon, something Wanda had been more than happy to make for him, and listened to his godparents talk. He was starved (The Other hadn't bothered to eat, since he didn't work off of that kind of energy), but a little stunned. There was a lot to come to terms with, starting with his parents, and then, everything The Other had done. Cosmo and Wanda kept skimming over why Vicky was there, though, since they knew his knowledge about these things was extremely limited-he still thought the stork and machines were in cahoots.

Tootie held his hand, since Vicky was distant and quiet, noticing nothing. From what Cal told her, Vicky now feared her. Anyone more powerful than The Other was powerful indeed, especially considering the "date".

Timmy glanced down at Tootie's hand, firmly wrapped around his own. He felt so numb, but also tingly in the hand she held. For some unfathomable reason, he didn't brush her off. He needed the comfort.

Unlike the courtroom and two days ago, he didn't feel like Big Brother was watching him. As long as they maintained contact, The Other was blind and deaf. A feeling bubbled up inside, beyond The Other, that he couldn't place. Whatever it was, it kept The Other at bay.

"And you're here, why?" Timmy inquired, shifting his eyes to Vicky, who gazed at the walls, seeing nothing and wishing she felt nothing.

Wanda nudged Vicky.

"He's referring to you."

"Oh. I'm here-" and she launched into her memories, aided by them, of last night. Most of which, however, went right over Timmy's head. It wasn't his fault- Vicky's monotonic speech held many unfamiliar terms.

We must. Cosmo and Wanda thought together, and held up a hand to stop Vicky.

"Timmy, there's something you must know about adults. We hoped we'd never tell you this, that your parents would when you were ready, but now you must hear it," Wanda said somberly, regretfully. She never wanted her godchild to lose his innocence like this…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt like his mind blew a gasket. Everything was huge, but this revelation was the mother load. Cosmo piped in from time, to "help" Wanda explain (both were exceedingly red in the face), until Vicky retold her story, only Timmy understood it now. A piece of his childhood blew away, never to return.

Tootie remained tight lipped, she heard the story before, and she understood Vicky's part the first time. Even though her parents were rarely home, they'd made it a point to sit down and tell her about a year ago. Unlike Timmy, she didn't have to hear about it, it was chosen for her to learn.

_Poor Timmy. His parents wanted to shelter him so much and it's all gone,_ Tootie thought. _His face is heart-breaking. No one wanted this as a way for him to grow up._

"I'm sorry," Wanda said. "We never wanted you to grow up this soon."

Timmy nodded dumbly. He wanted to cry, but this didn't feel like the time or place. The whole magnitude of the situation, somehow, this was all his fault…

"No, don't blame yourself. It's not you," Wanda said.

"It's that jerk, The Other," Cosmo scowled.

Vicky, whose arms were wrapped about herself, smirked.

"Jerk's a bit of an understatement," she muttered.

"Oh!" Tootie cried, and all eyes were on her. She turned beet red.

"I have a question."

((About what?)) Timmy thought, accidentally making it into a telepathic query.

"That!" She said, and pointed to Timmy.

"I want to know why we can hear each other's thoughts."

Cal, who remained silent, poofed into his normal form, forgetting Vicky didn't know about him. You have to give him some credit, he was new at this. Tootie was his first godchild, and his training was somewhat inadequate- Cosmo and Wanda took up Fairy World's time with Timmy's extraordinary wishes. Nothing happened, though, when he was revealed. Whatever Jorgen was doing, it wasn't watching over them.

"It's telepathy," Cal began, but ceased, blushing, when he saw Vicky. _What am I doing? I've revealed my form to a human!_

"Who are you?" Vicky asked. "You're not Timmy's."

Timmy snorted.

"Duh! I've never seen him before in my life!"

"He's mine," Tootie said. "I got him because you made my life a living hell, Vicky."

"Yeah, Vicky. You should be proud, you're probably the reason a lot of kids got fairy godparents," Timmy boasted.

While they talked, Cosmo and Wanda conferred silently.

((Where's Jorgen?)) Cosmo thought, glancing up at the ceiling.

((And the gigantic copy of Da Rules to take him away?)) Wanda thought, her eyes also on the ceiling.

Neither of these things was in sight, and Jorgen had a fairy inspection today. Since The Other'd never appeared in Fairy World's books, the whole situation wasn't happening, as far as they were concerned. This was a depressing thought, that, even if they had their powers, they'd be unable to summon help. Months later, when Jorgen appeared to inspect Cosmo and Wanda again, they wouldn't bring it up, since it was partly their fault and they didn't want to receive level nine detention.

A little unnerved, Cal continued, "All people in the presence of fairy godparents, or who are fairy godparents, when meeting their true loves, can share telepathy. This is a really powerful bond and it usually doesn't happen without both parties first acknowledging it. Apparently, there's a reason you two have it now, instead of a few months down the road."

"True love!" Tootie and Timmy cried in unison, their reactions completely opposite.

Tootie squealed with delight, "Timmy's mine! All mine! Too bad, Trixie Tang!"

"Why? Why?" Timmy moaned. "Why couldn't it have been Trixie?"

"Well, maybe because she doesn't like you," Cosmo said, and Wanda hit him.

Vicky remained silent- she didn't trust herself to speak. She thought she might have cracked a rib restraining her laughter. _Those two deserve each other. Twerps_.

Wanda, grinning, said, "Love knows no boundaries."

"Yeah! Not even stupidity!" Cosmo piped in.

A thought suddenly occurred to Wanda.

"The Other doesn't know about you, does he?" She directed this at Cal.

"No. Why?"

"Oh!" Wanda and Cosmo said, their eyes big.

"We've got an idea-" Wanda said.

"Which means, Wanda's got an idea-"

"We need you to steal The Other's book and copy a page out of it. We, all of us," she glanced at Timmy, Tootie, and Vicky, "must memorize it. This is the key to The Other's downfall- you know which page."

Cal nodded.

"Now?"

"Yes, now!" Wanda pointed upstairs. "In his parent's room, it'll be near the bed."

Cal returned with it, and all of them pored over the page. Tootie's hand was still on Timmy's, but both hands were clammy. She didn't let go, since Wanda informed her that was all that was preventing The Other from coming out again. They couldn't risk it, even if Timmy's memories would be sealed, preventing The Other from scanning them.

"Have you got it?" Wanda asked, and almost all of them nodded. Cosmo looked confused.

((I'll go over it with you later.))

He nodded.

"Make yourself scarce," she motioned to Cal, "and, Tootie, let go."

Tootie dropped Timmy's hand and The Other returned. "What the hell's going on?"

"Nothing," they all responded, hiding smiles.


	10. Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP and never will. I do own, for what it's worth, The Other. 

Chapter Ten: Redemption

Lights out in a distant town. The Other took it in and breathed a sigh of relief. A week of planning, a week of preparation, and many sleepless nights brought him to this. The end of Timmy Turner.

Soon, after another massive stroke of energy, given to him by his "lovely" Vicky, Timmy would be no more, leaving him a body ripe for the taking. After this, there was no need for Vicky or her little snot-nosed sister, Tootie. Cosmo and Wanda, on the other hand, with their limitless magic, were a different story.

He knelt down at the pentagram, lovingly chalked by his own hands. Once he stood there with Vicky's blood running, the massive amount of energy released would funnel itself into pliers and tear Timmy's soul from him, smashing it to pieces. Ah, how he looked forward to their screams of agony, especially the fairies. With their godchild dead, they would become aimless drifters, working for him until he granted them sweet release from life.

((What an ego he has!)) Wanda thought with a snort, watching him, disguised as a table. The only light was candle light, and she was far removed from the pentagram in the center of the basement.

((To think, he forgot us! )) Cosmo thought mirthfully, a vase on top of her table.

((I wonder why he thought we'd just stand around and let him kill our godchild?)) Wanda responded, smiling up at the top of his vase.

((Super villains always have such egos.)) Cosmo retorted. ((What were Vicky and Tootie's signals again?))

((When Timmy stomps on the floor. The Other doesn't really want Tootie there, though. Somehow, he's figured her to be the tool in his destruction.))

Cosmo fell silent, but they shared emotions. Both were extremely nervous, neither was quite certain of the actual outcome of the spell. What if they screwed up and Timmy died? What if The Other found out and killed Tootie, the key to activation of the exorcism? What if…?

The Other darted about, making final adjustments, tidying this and that. Finally, he stopped.

((Oh, Timmy? You can come out now. I'm going to give you a few minutes alone with your friends and family, since I'm such a good sport.))

Timmy rehearsed this scene since he knew about it. Cosmo and Wanda knew The Other wouldn't refuse last requests, except maybe for Timmy's life, and planned accordingly. What The Other thought was to be an absolute surprise was in fact scripted material. In one of the practice sessions, Timmy and Tootie discovered they could rummage The Other's mind, and discovered what exactly he was to do. Thus, there were to be no nasty surprises, at least on their end. No one could vouch for The Other.

((Oh, thank you!)) Timmy whispered to him, sounding eternally grateful. ((What have I done to deserve this?))

((Nothing, my poor deluded fool. Just go.))

Within a few seconds, Timmy returned and stomped on the floor. Tootie threw the door open and enveloped Timmy, both because she wanted to and because The Other was deaf and blind again. Cosmo and Wanda appeared in their normal forms, and awaited Vicky's entrance. When she appeared, Timmy would be released and everyone would assume their positions.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tootie whispered in Timmy's ear, kissing his cheek.

((I don't want to lose you…))

"I'll be fine," Timmy whispered back.

((I hope.))

The sudden romance thing took some work, but, when Timmy and Tootie fell asleep in each other's arms, it became more comfortable. They weren't as used to each as say, Cosmo and Wanda were, but, it took some time. Besides, it was the only thing that made Vicky run screaming out of the room.

Vicky stood on the top step, looking down at all of them.

"I have to say, when this is over, I never want to see any of you ever again."

"That's okay," Timmy said with a grin, "we don't want to see you either. I never wanted to, any day, time, or place in my life."

Wanda wasn't as cocky as her godchild, nor was she was set against seeing Vicky again. Even if this spell worked, The Other, if he ever regained his memory, would want Vicky dead. The only way she could be fully protected was with them. She kept silent, since they needed no doubts now.

"You won't miss me?" Cosmo made a pouty face. _'Cuz I sure as hell won't miss you._

"NO!" Vicky said, quite emphatic.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Not even-"

"Cosmo!" Wanda snapped.

"We don't have time for this."

Cosmo's lower lip fell, but he wasn't sure if he was acting or not. She played it safe and squeezed his hand to reassure him.

He smiled and she breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God….

They moved into their various positions around the pentagram, all but Tootie, who clutched Timmy like he was a lifeline and she on a sinking ship.

"I love you. Don't you dare die on me," she murmured fiercely, and her thoughts elaborated.

((I love you with every cell of my body, I love you like the desert loves the rain, like…))

"Got it!" Timmy murmured back, embarrassed.

((No, no! You're supposed to say it back!)) Tootie drew back from him, still holding his right hand.

((I don't think I do.))

((Yes, you do. Just reach inside you and look.))

Timmy did, feeling exceedingly foolish, and discovered that he did. The thought scared him.

((Don't be scared. You'll see, you'll be fine.))

She kissed him on the mouth and he drew his arms around her. They remained like that for a while, neither wanting the moment to end. Alas, all good things must come to an end, and she disentangled herself him. The last conscious thought he had before The Other took over as this, ((I love you, Tootie.))

((I know.))

_You're just saying that in case you die._ She smiled maddeningly and retreated to the darkness.

The Other scratched his head, perplexed.

"What just happened? I had one of those blackout moments again, didn't I? What the fuck is wrong with me?"

_It doesn't matter, anyway. As soon as that runt is dead, I'll stop losing control. I wonder how I keep getting knocked out like that, though._

"Well, my friends, it looks like it's time. The final curtain call. Say goodbye to Timmy Turner, he was a pushover, anyway.

"I'd love to address you all, but, alas, time is precious and such you will never recover. I trust you have bid adieu to your beloved friend and child, and are ready for the end."

"Of you!" Wanda snapped and appeared on the edge of the pentagram.

"Did you really think we'd stand by?" Cosmo materialized beside her, holding her hand.

"While you killed him?" Tootie stood at another edge, Vicky next to her.

"What's this? An uprising? How juvenile. Come here, my love," he called, his voice dripping with sarcasm, holding out a hand to Vicky. She gagged, but swallowed when she saw Wanda winking at her.

Vicky stumbled towards him, looking for the entire world she didn't want this. In truth, she didn't, but at least the fairies had fixed it so he couldn't hurt her.

"You think you can stop me?" The Other proclaimed.

"Delusions of grandeur!" He wrapped his arms around Vicky.

"Fool!"

"That's what you are," Wanda spat, Cosmo giving her the strength to take him on. She was no match, since his powers were derived from a different source from her, a darker one. Still, his anger would hinder his delivery of the spell, allowing them to add their own words without him noticing. This was all part of the plan.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," The Other snapped, pulling on Vicky's hair.

((That's so immature.)) Wanda thought to Cosmo, but aloud, she retorted, her voice full of venom, "Yes, you should have."

If they hadn't expected it, that statement was enough to frighten them. It didn't scare The Other one bit, but it did make him cockier.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered and gazed down at Vicky.

_Pride goeth before a fall,_ Wanda thought.

He took in her pitiful frame and began to disrobe her. His hands met a shield, but he couldn't see it. Whatever he thought he was doing to Vicky, it was only in his mind. Part of the requirement for his spell was the substantial discharge of energy, from sex, and that had been removed.

Aloud, as his mind removed her clothes, but Vicky remained fully clothed, he intoned, "Oh, Lord of Chaos, grant me this one wish."

Wanda, Cosmo, and Tootie whispered, "Le Roi, entendons-nous!"

"I wish to discard this fool's body and gain a proper one, my own."

"Donnons-nous la force…"

"I have been generous to you, Oh Lord of Chaos, and give you this sacrifice, Vicky, enemy of my enemy but not my friend…"

"casser il, et arreter-t-il…."

"Her blood pools at your feet, my adored love... "

"Il est fou, et souhaite tuer 'Timmy Turner'!"

"Please take my sacrifice and kill Timmy Turner!"

"Sauve-il, et envoye 'The Other' loin!"

There was a huge cloud of purple smoke and sound like a gunshot was heard. The smoke cleared and Timmy lay flat on the center of the pentagram. His silly pink was askew, but everything else looked to be in order.

Tootie rushed to him and smothered him with kisses.

"Timmy, Timmy…" she whispered, covering his face and neck with kisses.

((Oh, you're alive. You're alive! You're alive! I love you!))

((Oh, dear Lord. I take it back!)) Timmy thought as Tootie seemed to want to kiss him to death.

He moaned and glanced over at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Guess it worked, huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Other lay, face down, in a cold Victorian mansion, somewhere far, far away. He didn't know who he was, how he came to, or what he was doing there. In time, he would recall, but, for now…

"Who am I?"

---

AN: That speech Cosmo, Wanda, and Tootie gave during The Other's incantation was French. Here's what they said: "The King, hear us! Give us the strength to break him and to stop him. He is crazy and wishes to kill Timmy Turner. Save him (Timmy) and send The Other far away!" It would have been King of the Fairies, but I don't know that word and it's not in my French book.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Do I have to? I DON'T OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS.

Epilogue

Timmy sat in his tree house, Tootie at his side and Cosmo and Wanda floating above them. They looked out at the street, watching the kids on the block play baseball. These kids were worry free, and they hadn't been involved in a life or death situation. Their parents were at home or work and they'd see them in a few hours, at the latest.

"He isn't gone, is he?" Timmy inquired, watching a curly blond boy hit the whiffle ball off a plastic stand and onto his parents' car's roof. Tootie clutched his arm, silently giving him comfort.

"No," Wanda said, looking at her godson with concern.

"He isn't. We lacked the power to kill him. He'll be back, as soon as he regains his memory."

"And then?" Tootie said, watching someone board up her old house. It turns out her parents' disappearance was orchestrated by The Other, and their bodies had yet to be found. Vicky lacked the money to pay the bank, and they foreclosed.

"And then, we'll deal with him," Cal said, remaining as her hair bow.

"Are you going to stay?" Timmy asked, turning to Tootie. After they'd lost the house, Cosmo and Wanda asked if maybe they'd stay at his. Vicky was blatantly against it, but Tootie was for it. Vicky would cave in eventually. Most of her spirit died a month ago, on that date.

"I think so, yeah." She grinned.

"Could I stay in your room?"

"No!"

Wanda chuckled.

"I don't think he's ready for that yet. Don't move so fast."

"Yeah, you need the right music and the right mood…" Cosmo added.

Wanda kicked him swiftly. Quiet, you.

Timmy's mind was on other things.

"If he returns, will he able to kill me?"

Tootie squeezed his hand. ((Sweetie…))

"No. That was part of the spell. You're bonded together, for good or for worse. If he kills you, he dies himself. I doubt he'll be pleased when he finds out."

"You can kill him, though," Cosmo said, and Wanda glared at him.

((Don't encourage him.))

((I'm just saying...))

((You're always 'just saying'!))

"Guys? I'm not going to kill him."

"Only you can," Wanda said, nudging Cosmo with her hand.

"Yeah, no one else can. He was, he was… Why can't anyone else kill him?" Cosmo asked, looking at Wanda.

"Because he was born of Timmy. Only Timmy can kill that part of himself. The Other can't kill Timmy, since he's his sire. He depends on Timmy for existence, even if he is separate." Wanda said, watching the child break his parent's car window and set off the car alarm. His sibling, a gangly thirteen year old with long, black hair, bolted, leaving his brother to bawl his eyes out.

"Oh." Cosmo, Tootie, and Timmy said in unison, as Tootie wished the window was fixed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky sat on Timmy's front step, watching the melodrama unfold, sipping a Cherry Coke. She wanted nothing to do with Timmy and company, but it looked like there was no choice. Homeless and penniless, since she'd spent all her money on "girly things", it was either live or here on the street. Needless to say, she didn't staying in a house which had such mixed memories, but Wanda was right. If The Other did return, she'd be high on his hit list.

They'd offered her the basement, since one could live in it alone, and rarely come up. It had everything once they'd fixed it up to her liking. There was now a bathroom, a self-replenishing refrigerator, a bed, a table and chairs, a TV with satellite, a computer hooked up with a broadband connection, and anything else she needed, all she had to was ask. What she had gone through took a lot of time to get over and they could give her the time to recover and the chance to live without seeing anyone else. An entrance had even been carved out, so Vicky could leave the house by herself

No rent, either. Wanda knew that, when the time came, she'd go out, and then, maybe they'd talk about room and board, but she wasn't pushing her. No one was pushing her, least of all Timmy. After the exorcism, he'd avoided her like the plague.

During the exorcism, there'd be a transfer of memories and Timmy recalled the date with crystal clarity, as it'd been among The Other's favorites. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her or even to look at her. Vicky had the feeling he regarded her with a certain repugnance, from the date and before. All she could see was pity and a resignation to fate.

_Of all the possible things to happen this summer, I never thought I'd ever feel sorry for Turner._

She smiled weakly and glanced up at the tree house for a few seconds.

_I wish I'd never gotten involved. But, as usual, my wishes don't count._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A.J. and Chester wheeled up Timmy's driveway and flinched when they saw Vicky. After the funeral, they'd made it a point to see Timmy once a day, just to check up on him. Even though they knew Tootie and Vicky lived there now, it still ran shivers down their spines when they saw her hanging about the house. Her reign of terror was over, but she struck fear in the hearts of many- the old Vicky would have been proud.

This Vicky, however, briefly looked at them, and, her eyes full of pain, left the step and returned to her solitude, the basement. She had no desire to talk to anyone and she'd only utter a few words if she was forced to. A.J. and Chester, once prime targets, barely registered now. Nothing really registered anymore…

"Timmy!" A.J. called in the direction of the tree house, where he could see his legs dangling.

"Yo!" Chester yelled and dropped his bike on the asphalt. A.J. did the same.

They dashed up the steps and the fairies poofed themselves into Timmy's fish bowl, to just watch, a rather nice feeling.

"What's with the girl?" Chester motioned toward Tootie.

"I thought we agreed, no girls in the tree house!" A.J. said.

"Especially not her!"

"Aw, guys. She's not really a girl."

"Hey! Yes, I am!"

They continued to argue as the three fairy godparents laughed and laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun set, in glorious pink, orange, and red as they watched. Chester and A.J. had since left to eat dinner. As soon as they left, Tootie, who had been temporarily booted from the fort, returned, a little angry at being put after his friends. Still, the sunset was romantic, and she forgave him.

"Guys?" Timmy said.

"Yeah?" Cosmo said.

"What is it, sport?"

"Do you want to stay here, in the tree house? Instead of, you know, in the bowl? There's more privacy here and…"

They could hardly contain their joy. The tree house was bigger than their castle, and they could decorate it lavishly, and do what they wanted in it, out of Timmy's earshot. This was like a dream come true!

Wanda kissed Timmy on the cheek, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Cosmo did little cartwheels in midair. "Yay!"

((You've really made them happy.)) Tootie thought.

((Yeah.)) Timmy thought but his elevated mood dropped. After The Other had gone, he had time to face the truth and mourn his parents. Without any distractions, he had to deal with the fact that nothing could bring them back or reverse the past events.

He fled the tree house, not wanting them to see his tears, and ran up into his room.

Cosmo and Wanda, who were in the midst of making confetti rain, and watched him.

((It takes time.))

((Yes, it does.))

End Part One.


End file.
